


Something

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [98]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Existing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Tom and Carmen are mere days away from their wedding, but still find time for a little intimacy (read: sex). Tom gets some unhappy news from the Emerald Isle.





	Something

_When an irresistible force such as you_  
_Meets an old immovable object like me_  
_You can bet just as sure as you live_  
_Something's got to give_  
_Something's got to give_  
_Something's got to give_  
Johnny Mercer, “Something’s Gotta Give”

* * *

Tom thought he was finally getting somewhere until he heard Carmen giggling.

“Car…” Tom frowned up at her.

“Sorry,” she chirped, not sounding sorry at all, and smiled at the ceiling. “Ticklish.”

Huffing, Tom returned to the task at hand.

It was the last week of August, hot and humid in London. Dog days and doldrums. That’s how Carmen described it. The residents who weren’t fortunate enough to have escaped the city for the seaside or fresh country air were left feeling restless. As a season, summer was more sullen than sultry.

Tom’s found the heat to be invigorating. His senses were sharpened, and it filled him with a boyish, mischievous energy. In contrast, Carmen sought the air conditioned comforts of home. She wasn’t nauseous anymore but still found the idea of heat tiring. Her idea of heaven was a nap in a cool, dimly lit room. When she had to go out, she favored sundresses that could be made appropriate with cardigan sweaters, and filmy stockings she would peel off for the Tube ride home at the end of each day. The sun still found her, of course. It’s light sprinkled her face with freckles, tinted her chest and shoulders so they were golden.

As ever, Tom found the sight (as well as the sound and the smell and the taste and the feel) of her irresistible. He found that even as the date of their wedding drew nearer, and he had more things to do not only to plan the nuptials but also keep the secret of the details from his bride, Tom could not keep his hands off her.

His hands, which on this day in August were placed just so on the insides of her thighs, Tom held her legs apart as he nuzzled the soft skin. Inhaled her closely. It seemed to him that she smelled and tasted sweeter in the morning than she did at night. He craved her either way, seizing every opportunity to have her as long as she was amenable.

Mornings were shorter, as she was working almost to the day of their wedding. But most evenings found Carmen asleep well before the time it occurred to Tom that he might want to take her to bed. So he would wait for her to wake, kiss her tenderly on the lips, then disappear under the covers, pulling her knickers down her legs as he did.

“Button…” Tom sighed.

“What is it, baby?” Carmen breathed.

Tom flicked his tongue out, dragging the tip slowly when it slid in among the folds. When Carmen’s thighs jumped a little, he lifted them gently so that they rested more solidly on his shoulders.

“Mmm.” Carmen placed her hands on her stomach and breathed. “That tickled.”

“Not quite the response I was going for,” Tom couldn’t help sounding grouchy.

“Sorry, love,” replied Carmen. “I’ll be good.”

“Sure you will.”

“Are you sure I can’t do something?” She asked dreamily. “Give you a handjob?”

“No.” Tom’s voice was muffled by her skin. “You need this, love.”

“Do I?” Carmen smirked. “Whatever for?”

“You mentioned the other day that your back’s been bothering you,” Tom pointed out.

“Oh, right.” She rolled her hips.

“This should relax your muscles, then.” Tom growled. “Provide relief.”

“So does a heating pad, Cambridge.”

“I like to think I’m a bit more functional than a heating pad, Carmen,” said Tom, tartly.

“Yeah?”

“Yes," Tom replied with a kiss.

Carmen breathed. “Show me.”

Perhaps it was prosaic, the efficiency in which he sought to satisfy her. Get as much as he could from her.

Tom liked to think that he simply perfected the art of cunnilingus at daybreak. Resting one large hand on her bare stomach, following its rise and fall as she breathed faster and shallower. And then her thighs would tense, drawing closer around his head. So Tom would be surrounded, almost trapped.

This did nothing to discourage the ruthless way in which he went about it.

Tenderly licking and sucking, nipping and nuzzling. Curled the tip of his tongue over her clit before closing his lips around to suck. Teased with his fingers until he could slip them within and stroke gently, listening to her whine when he’d rub his bearded jaw against her thigh. A moment, then another, and then he’d lean in, lips parted, and fuck her with his tongue. Employ his fingers to circle her clit until she came, hard and breathless, on his smiling face.

He just had to get her to stop goofing around first.

“That was nice, as usual,” Carmen declared.

“As usual?” Tom had crept up so he could rest his head on her stomach. He traced circles around her navel with his fingertips.

“You know,” replied Carmen, shrugging. “Your thing. Going down on me first thing in the morning.”

“Huh.” Tom frowned to himself.

“You do that thing to my clit with the tip of your tongue.” Carmen sounded fond. “You keep your tongue in place before closing your mouth, and then you suck. Gently, at first, and it’s when I begin to sort of wriggle that you start to finger me.”

“And then what do I do?”

Carmen snorted upon hearing the pout in his voice. “One finger. Your middle. You sort of stroke me for a few seconds before you push inside me and do a sort of come hither wiggle.”

“A come hither _wiggle_?”

“Yes,” Carmen said. “You beckon with your finger, and then you start licking around my clit. Up and down, up and down, then massaging it with your tongue. And while you do that, you add another finger and now you’re tickling me from within. You make the cutest little noises, you know.”

“Do I?’

“Yeah,” Carmen said. “Just like [ that Youtube video of a porcupine eating pumpkin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cILZ_cB3_so).”

“Dear god…” Tom groaned.

“It’s so cute. You get so into it.” Carmen scratched the top of his head. “It sounds so much like when you do baby talk with Bobby.”

“I do not…” Tom began to protest, but squawked when she tugged at his hair.

“You do too!” Carmen insisted. “It’s good practice for when Birty gets here.”

“You do it, too, Car.”

“Well, yeah.” Carmen smirked. “I learned it from watching you!”

Tom nipped at her hip. “Brat!”

Carmen yawned. “So you eat me out. And you know I love it when you sort of pick me up by my ass. I feel so _open_. And then I come, and you sort of suck on my inner thigh. Lick me clean. Come up for your customary kiss.”

“Customary…” Tom grumbled. “Just the word one longs to hear after lovemaking.”

“Oh stop that.” Carmen peered down at him. “It’s sweet. You deciding that the best way to relieve my old lady pregnancy aches is with your gifted tongue.”

“Didn’t I say I was more functional than a heating pad?”

“You did.” Carmen bit her lip. “I think of this time as you serving me a full English breakfast in bed. With a nice sausage for me…” She smiled again. “And a nice juicy peach for you.”

* * *

It was with some reluctance that Tom left Carmen alone in bed. But there was a dog to be walked, coffee to be fetched. He felt happy. So what if Carmen had used the word “customary” in describing their morning intimacies. She was relaxed and satisfied, and it was he who had done it. So what if he couldn’t surprise her in bed? He was _thisclose_ to pulling off a surprise wedding in a foreign country, and she appeared to be completely unaware of his subterfuge.

Tom couldn’t help feeling that the universe was conspiring to see him wed to Carmen exactly as he had planned.

The universe had other ideas.

A black taxi pulled up to the kerb just as Tom began to juggle the coffee and his house keys. Bobby tugged at his leash, pulling him around in time to see the taxi door open. A terrier mix sprang out, racing up to Bobby so that the two could become acquainted. Tom had a confused smile on his face as Jeremy Irons emerged from the cab.

Peering down at his dog, Jeremy murmured “That’s a good girl, Smudger.” then gave Tom a rueful smile.

“Good morning, Jeremy.” Tom patted the older man affectionately on the shoulder.

“Morning, Thomas. Did we catch you at a bad time?”

“No, erm, we were just about to head inside for breakfast.” Tom nodded at the gate. “Care to join? I think I can scare up some eggs and toast.”

Jeremy shook his head. “Love to, but I’ve got some business to attend to.”

“Ah.”

“Some unfortunate business that, alas, is something of your business as well,” Jeremy said with a frown.

“Oh?” Tom kept his voice light, but couldn’t help arching an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Just got a call from the wife. She went ahead to the house this week and…” Jeremy rubbed his chin. “Bit of a storm last night. Just in the south, right off the coast.”

“Is Sinead alright?” Tom asked.

“Quite alright, thanks” Jeremy sighed. “Power’s knocked out at Kilcoe.” When Tom nodded, he went on to explain. “We’ve got a generator, of course, but ESB really ought to get in and fix it properly. Until then we really can’t have anybody there. Not safe, you see.”

“And when do they intend to do that?”

“Monday morning.”

Tom closed his eyes. _This is a dream,_ he thought. _Not a nightmare, but definitely a dream and when I open my eyes it will be just me here with the dog because Jeremy Irons really did not just emerge from a black cab mere days before my wedding to tell me the venue is without power._

Tom opened his eyes only to find Jeremy still standing there, only now the man clasped an unlit, hand-rolled cigarette in his hand.

Instead of inserting between his own lips, Jeremy presented it to Tom before producing a battered Zippo lighter to light it.

It was, Jeremy felt, the least that he could do.


End file.
